gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Blaine Relationship, more commonly known as Blina, Blaintina, Cohenderson or Andercohen, is the new-found friendship between New Directions members and McKinley High Seniors, Tina Cohen-Chang and Blaine Anderson. Episodes Season Two A Night of Neglect Blaine watches Tina while she sings I Follow Rivers and is shown to be offended when she was being heckled by the audience. Later he calls Sandy Ryerson a horrible person for leading the group of hecklers. Born This Way Tina and Blaine are having coffee alongside Mercedes, Kurt and Santana, discussing Kurt's transfer to Dalton, and Karofsky's involvenment in it. Prom Queen During the 2011 Junior Prom, Blaine sings I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You ''with Brittany and Tina as back-up. Season Three The Purple Piano Project When Blaine sing ''It's Not Unusual in the school courtyard, Tina is seen enjoying the performance and recording it on her phone. Later, Tina along with New Directions sans Finn warmly welcomes Blaine into the group and they sing You Can't Stop the Beat as their closing number with Tina and Blaine dancing together as partners. Mash Off As New Directions perform I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams for their Mash Off against the Troubletones, Tina leads some solo lines and can be seen later that she shares some dancing routines with Blaine. Props Tina runs into Blaine and Kurt at the mall as they relax on massage chairs while Tina is out buying fabric for the costumes. They both invite her to join them for a hot pretzel but Tina declines, saying she needs to buy more fabric that highlight's Rachel's best features. When Tina accidentally falls and hits her head in the water fountain after not paying attention because she was angrily texting Mike, Blaine immediately rushes to her aide. During Tina's dream, she imagines Puck as Blaine and Finn as Kurt where both of them show great concern for her health before she realizes that she is Rachel Berry. They then take her to the glee club for her to sing her solo where they are both show to be very moved by her performance. The real Blaine is seen as Puck, who lazily sits in the back row, yawning and visibly bored. When Tina sings Because You Loved Me, he is seen teary-eyed (as the real Puck would sometimes do during an emotional performance). Season Four The New Rachel Blaine and Tina, along with Brittany and Wade, compete against each other for a spot to become the "New Rachel." During the Call Me Maybe performance, Blaine and Tina clearly have a small rivalry going on throughout. In the end, Blaine is named the New Rachel by Artie and Tina is clearly angered by this. Britney 2.0 Tina and Blaine are seen with Artie, watching Brittany have her meltdown and attack Jacob Ben Israel with an umbrella. Dynamic Duets During the Secret Society of Superheroes Club meeting, Tina, dressed as her superhero alter-ego Asian Persuasian, texts Blaine on his "Nightbird" cellphone if he has talked to Kurt yet, to which Blaine defensively says that the number is only for emergencies and that Tina can't use her "powers of manipulation" to get Blaine to talk to his ex. Later, when Finn talks about how Blaine's been feeling down and going through a rough time, Tina remarks that Blaine needs to get over his pity party and that he's acting like a "Lifetime Movie." But when Finn announces that Blaine is leaving to Dalton, she is visibly shocked. Thanksgiving For their Sectionals setlist this year it is originally planned that Tina will sing lead for Gangnam Style and Blaine together with Marley will be singing a duet. During Gangnam Style, Tina and Blaine can be seen as dancing partners. Swan Song Following New Directions' loss at Sectionals due to Marley fainting, Tina and Blaine go off to join the Cheerios so they could compete in a competition. They run into Artie, who has joined the marching band, in the hallway and explain their reasoning and that Sue accepted them because she wanted "a handsome, non-flammable gay" and a "little yellow #4 mixed into her Champion batter." Later, they are seen in Cheerio practice, using hula hoops and receiving an e-mail from Finn, asking them to meet in the courtyard for glee practice. During Don't Dream It's Over, Tina and Blaine show up unexpectedly during the performance and sing several lines together. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You by ''The Black Kids ''(Prom Queen)''' *Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson (Hold On To Sixteen) *Do They Know It's Christmas?'' by Band-Aid (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Call Me Maybe'' by Carly Rae Jepsen ''(The New Rachel) *Some Nights'' by fun. (Dynamic Duets) *''Don't Dream It's Over'' by Crowded House (Swan Song) Trivia *The two competed for the title of being the "New Rachel" during the start of their senior year and Blaine won by an online voting. Tina is disappointed with the result but it can be seen in the following episodes that their friendship is not affected by it. *If Tina is not dancing with Mike during a number, it is usually Blaine that serves as Tina's partner. *Both joined the Cheerios together in Swan Song. *Both of their actors are Asian. Jenna Ushkowitz is Korean while Darren Criss is of Filipino descent. Gallery Blinaicantgoforthat.gif Blinacallmemaybe.gif Blina CheerioBlina1.png Tumblr men5koUkqL1qfcdl6o3 500.gif Tumblr men5koUkqL1qfcdl6o2 500.gif Tumblr men5koUkqL1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr men2rnSCY11r4gxc3o1 1280.png Tumblr men2ypZhmJ1qfyijao1 1280.png Tumblr men470itXc1qfyijao2 1280.png Tumblr men470itXc1qfyijao1 1280.png blinablina.gif blinadance.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships